


Wolves

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Wolves, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cierpliwie znosił obwąchiwania alfy, czarny pysk zagłębiający się w sierści na jego karku, boku, a nawet w okolicy ogona. Wiedział, że bez tego się nie obejdzie.<br/>Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że ostre zęby zagłębią się w jego karku, naznaczając go jako swojego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Coś na poprawę humoru :)  
> Mam nadzieje, że ten fick nie zakrawa o zoofilię.

Stiles przyglądał się jak mały szczeniak przebiega między jego przednimi łapami. Jego mały braciszek był bardzo podekscytowany przyłączeniem się do nowej watahy. 

W przeciwieństwie do niego. 

Bo on był tym faktem przerażony. 

Nie wiedział, jak alfa zareaguje na samotną omegę z młodszym bratem. Co prawda wcześniej uzgodnili telefonicznie wszystkie szczegóły ich transferu do nowej watahy, ale Stiles nie wspomniał przywódcy sfory, że alfa, który z nim przybędzie to tak naprawdę jego młodszy brat, a on sam nie był pokryty. 

Przełknął formującą mu się w gardle gulę i ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodziły dźwięki bawiących się wilków. 

Wraz ze Scottem wyszli z lasu na niewielką polanę, mieszczącą się tuż przy sporej rezydencji, należącej prawdopodobnie do alfy Hale, przywódcy watahy. 

Budynek był duży i nowy, co dość mocno rzucało się w oczy. 

Zapewne został odbudowany po pożarze z przed lat, o którym Stiles słyszał od swojego byłego alfy, Jacksona Whittemoora.

Na polanie baraszkowała grupa wilków składająca się z sześciu osobników. W tym dwóch żeńskich omeg. 

Stiles ponownie przełknął ślinę, przyglądając się piątce wilków próbującej powalić dużo od nich większego, czarnego samca, którego oczy błyszczały szkarłatem w świetle księżyca.

Scott zaskomlał, chowając się między jego nogami, po raz pierwszy okazując strach na myśl przyłączenia się do sfory. 

Mimo hałasu, jaki robiła wataha, alfa musiał usłyszeć szczeniaka, bo odgonił od siebie rozbrykane wilki i zrobił dwa kroki w ich stronę. 

Stiles doskonale wiedział na co czekał przywódca watahy, dlatego położył się na trawie, przyciskając pysk do ziemi.

Czekał.

Czarny wilk podszedł bliżej, węsząc w powietrzu i ignorując powarkiwania Scotta. Szczeniakowi musiała się nie podobać obecność obcego samca w pobliżu Stilesa. W końcu przez ostatnie miesiące miał go tylko dla siebie i zapewne już zaczął traktować jak własne terytorium. Malec posunął się nawet do gryzienia ogona i nóg starszego alfy, co już spotkało się z natychmiastową reakcją i przyciśnięcia go do ziemni z zębami na karku.

Stiles nie ingerował. Wiedział, że to alfia sprawa i nie wolno mu się wtrącać. Scott musiał zrozumieć swoje miejsce w sforze. A nie było lepszego sposobu wyjaśnienia tego młodemu alfie, niż pokazanie mu tego siłą.

Gdy czarny wilk uznał, że jest już usatysfakcjonowany uległością Scotta, który z całych sił próbował się zwinąć w kulkę i wcisnąć w podłoże, by stać się jak najmniejszy, puścił szczeniaka i podjął przerwaną czynność.

Stiles cierpliwie znosił obwąchiwania alfy, czarny pysk zagłębiający się w sierści na jego karku, boku, a nawet w okolicy ogona. Wiedział, że bez tego się nie obejdzie.

Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, że ostre zęby zagłębią się w jego karku, naznaczając go jako swojego.

Ani tego, że następnego ranka obudzi się w kłębisku ludzkich ciał, wciśnięty i otoczony silnym i ciepłym ciałem alfy, wyglądającego jak seks na dwóch nogach. Którego życiowym celem już wkrótce miało się stać doprowadzanie Stilesa do szaleństwa i dbanie, by już do końca swych dni czuł się chroniony, chciany i kochany.


End file.
